Te protegere, siempre (Harry y Hermione)
by belenpotter24
Summary: Después de la muerte de Andromeda Black, Harry tiene que cumplir la última voluntad de la anciana bruja, que es cuidar de su pequeño nieto Teddy Lupin. Harry va aprendiendo sobre ser un padre para su ahijado y se dará cuenta que es lo mejor que le podría pasar, también se dará cuenta que el amor estaba donde él jamás se hubiera imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Hola amigos! Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Dia del Amigo! (En Argentina lo es y yo aprovecho a saludar a todos mis amigos lectores).

La idea sobre el fanfics .fue donada por: Nefer Jiménez. Esta dedicada a ella y espero que le guste. Me inspire en su idea para esta historia Si lees la historia, por favor, comenta que teparece y si es como lo imaginaste.

Todos los personajes no son míos, sino que son creación de la fabulosa J. .

¡Gracias infinitas! por leer mi humilde historia, espero que les guste, me llena de alegría escribir sobre cómo sería Harry como mi historia, ya que no soy una escritora profesional y tengo miles de errores, así que todo ayuda.

Capítulo 1:

-Harry por favor, cuida a Teddy. Protégelo. -

Fueron las últimas palabras de Andrómeda Tonks antes de morir. No había resistido perder a su marido e hija en tan poco tiempo, y falleció al mes de haber terminado la segunda guerra mágica.

Harry se encontraba en la sala fúnebre del hospital San Mungo,había hecho el papeleo para darle sepultura lo más pronto posible.

Sostenía a Teddy en sus brazos, lo contempló con una mezcla de angustia y dolor, sintiéndose culpable por las muertes de sus padres y abuela, se limpió una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Elevó la mirada y noto a su novia que había llegado.

-Ginny..-Sonrió y beso sus labios buscando consuelo en ellos pero la bruja desvió su rostro y sólo lo abrazo suavemente.

-Harry, lo lamento mucho. -Beso la mejilla de él y se sentó a su lado.

-Recién murió! Me pidió que me haga cargo de Teddy...

La pelirroja asintió y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Te harás cargo del bebé? ¿No sería mejor darlo en adopción?

-Claro que me haré cargo. El solo me tiene a mi, bueno, nosotros, lo cuidaremos juntos ¿Cierto?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, lo miró con tristeza.

-Harry, he pensado mucho en nosotros. Y... En todo lo que ha pasado, la muerte de mi hermano me ha hecho analizar todo. -Soltó un suspiro y tomó su mano libre. -La vida puede durar sólo un momento y por eso hay que vivirla al máximo, así que he decidido dedicarme al Quidditch, ser una jugadora profesional. es mi sueño. -

Harry escuchó atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía replicar a lo que ella decía porque tenía razón, y si era su decisión debía aceptarla.

-Te irá de maravillas, eres una gran jugadora. -Aseguró con una sonrisa sincera apretando su mano y soltándola. -Es lo mejor que sigas tu sueño.

-Gracias Harry! Igual siempre estaré para ti,para Teddy igual y mi familia también lo estará.. nunca estarás solo.

-Lo se, tu familia ha sido muy buena conmigo,nunca terminaré de agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi.

-Sabes que nosotros no hacemos nada para obtener algo a cambio.

Harry iba a contestar cuando un mago entra a la sala. Se paró para caminar unos pasos hacia el hombre.

-Señor Potter..

-Soy yo.

-La señora Tonks antes de morir, firmó una autorización para que usted pueda hacer la adopción de Edward Remus Lupin.

-Si lo sabia, ella me lo dijo..-Respondió el.

Ginny lo saludo con la mano y se fue para que pudiera resolver sus asuntos.

-Bien debemos de terminar el papeleo.

-Claro si.

El doctor lo guió por el pasillo hacia la oficina. Salieron de la sala fúnebre y entraron al pasillo de oficinas.

Entraron a una habitación y el mago moviendo su varita hizo aparecer un cochecito para bebés, y Harry colocó a Teddy dentro para después sentarse.

-Harry James Potter ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Estado civil?

-Soltero..

-Bien, le indicaré algo. Nunca se da en adopción un bebé a un hombre soltero pero.. Como usted es el salvador del mundo mágico y para que el niño esté en un lugar cómodo, le vamos a dar la adopción.

-Muchas gracias! Lo cuidare muy bien.

-Lo importante es que lo alimente bien, lo lleve a los controles regularmente, y haga todas las recomendaciones que le dará su médico -Movió nuevamente su varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño libro de como atender a un bebé. El título enunciaba "Padres primerizos. "-Sería óptimo que tenga alguien que le ayude a cuidarlo para que usted pueda descansar por las noches..

El pelinegro escuchaba muy atentamente mientras pensaba en quién podría ayudarlo. En otro momento hubiera buscado a los Weasley sin dudarlo pero dado su ruptura con Ginny, no era una buena opción, ya los había molestado mucho en el pasado, los dejaría tranquilos para que pudieran retomar su vida. La primera persona en que pensó fue Hermione, ella no tendría problema en ayudarlo.

-Por último,señor Potter,le tengo que preguntar otra cosa.

-Claro que sí Doctor, dígame..

Harry que había estado pensativo volvió su atención hacia el medimago.

-Pues en una adopción, el padre adoptante tiene la opción de ponerle su apellido..

-Quiero que conserve su apellido biológico y de más grande le contaré su historia y la de sus padres.. no quiero que pierda su identidad.

El doctor asombrado le sonrió.

-Es una excelente desicion. Entonces ahora en más, debe de acudir a los controles de salud con la médica pediatra y ser un buen padre para Teddy..

-Así lo haré. -Murmuro Harry y levantándose estrechó la mano del médico.

Agarro a Teddy para dirigirse hacia la casa de Hermione, sabia que después de su separación con Ron estaría viviendo con sus padres así que sabía dónde ubicarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Decidió tomar el transporte muggle para ir a la casa de su mejor amiga, ya que Teddy era muy pequeño como para aparecerse.

Se subió al autobús, pagó su boleto y se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos, para ir cómodos.

Quito la manta del cabello azul de Teddy y lo iba meciendo de un lado para otro despacio para que pudiera dormir, y así lo hizo, durmió todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde vivía Hermione, Harry se levantó con cuidado y se bajaron del autobús para caminar hacia la casa de la castaña.

Camino por unas 3 cuadras hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa, con un amplio jardín.

Toco timbre y esperó pacientemente mientras comprobaba que Teddy aun dormía.

-Tienes un profundo sueño!-Se dijo Harry mientras esperaba.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver una mujer igual a Hermione, pero con unos cuantos años más, era evidente que era su madre, le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Si cariño?

-Busco a Hermione.. -Pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Tu eres Harry Potter¿Cierto?-Pregunto y el azabache asintió con la cabeza. -Hermione regresa en un rato. Pero pasa cariño..-Le abrió la puerta más para que entrara.

Caminó hacia el interior de la sala.-¿Como sabia mi nombre señora?-Preguntó sorprendido de que ella supiera quién era. Siempre le había pasado que en el mundo mágico lo conocieran pero no en el mundo mágico.

-Es que Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de ti.. además de que hemos visto ese diario que las fotos se mueven..-Comentó la señora Granger con entusiasmo, Harry iba a hablar pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Mama, llegue..-Dijo la castaña entrando cargada de bolsas, cuando vio a su mejor amigo, lo observó extrañada.-Hey Harry ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-Pregunto intrigada.

-Herms necesito hablar contigo.-Respondió y levantó al bebé.

La castaña observó a Teddy y asintió con la cabeza. -Si ¿Qué sucede Harry? -Fue hacia la cocina para dejar lo que había traído del supermercado y regresó a la sala.

La madre de Hermione preparó te con pastelitos y un biberón para Teddy mientras los amigos conversaban.

-Me enteré lo que le pasó a la señora Tonks..-Murmuro Hermione cuando ambos estaban en el living sentados.

-Antes de morir, me pidió que cuidara a Ted..-Comentó Harry suspirando.

-Hizo bien, tu eres su padrino y su única familia ahora.. -Razono la castaña. Su madre llegó con una bandeja de pastelitos y te.-¿Le doy el biberón al niño?-Pregunto ella y Harry le extendió a Teddy.-Gracias señora Granger..

-Dime Susan, cariño..-Sostuvo al bebé con cuidado que cambió el color de cabello a azul, le sonrió asombrada por lo que hizo y regresó a la cocina.

Harry y Hermione observaron todo sin decir nada.

-¿Que dijo Ginny cuando se enteró que te harás cargo de Teddy?-Pregunto la castaña volviendo a hablar después de tomar un sorbo de té.

El azabache tomó un pastelito y respondió con calma, ocultando la mezcla de tristeza y angustia.

-Terminamos, ella quiere seguir la carrera de jugadora de Quidditch y se quiere enfocar en eso..

-Tal vez necesite tiempo, Harry. Lo de Hogwarts fue hace unos meses..-Comento la castaña pensando en cada palabra que dijo su amigo.

-Herms.. si no desea volver, la entiendo, es mi culpa todo lo que pasó..-Soltó un suspiro, sabía que la familia Weasley había hecho mucho por él y no había logrado recompensar nada de lo que ellos le dieron.

-No es tu culpa, Harry. En las guerras se gana y se pierde, es así, nadie tiene culpa..-Dijo la castaña acariciando el hombro de su mejor amigo, deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Gracias Herms, tienes razón supongo..

-Verás que todo volverá a la normalidad. Y ¿Dónde te quedarás con Ted?

-Bueno.. ahora no sé, porque hasta que acondicione el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tendré que ir a un hotel.

-Harry, puedes quedarte aquí, nosotros tenemos un cuarto disponible..

-¿Enserio Hermione? Yo solo te venia a pedir una ayuda con Teddy..

-Eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que estaré pára lo que necesites. Siempre juntos ¿Recuerdas?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, gracias..-La abrazo fuerte. Sabía que su mejor amiga lo ayudaría pero no sabía que tanto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de autor: ¡Hola chicos! Gracias por leer mi historia, es muy importante para mí y me llena de felicidad tener tantos lectores. Por favor, comenten que les parece la historia, no duden de dar su crítica si hay algún error al narrar, porque así aprendo.****Prometo no tardar en actualizar.****Gracias nuevamente!**

**Te protegeré, siempre.**

**(Harry y Hermione)**

**Capítulo 3.**

_Declaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía._

Entraron a la casa en el que meses atrás había vivido Andrómeda Black junto a su esposo e hija. Estaba todo en su lugar y deseaba que se quedara así.

Pasó sus ojos verdes por todo el lugar.

—Hay que buscar la ropa de Ted y todo lo necesario para cuidarlo —Dijo la voz de Hermione que había entrado detrás de Harry.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación del bebé. Mientras la castaña ponía en una caja toda la ropa de Ted, él se dedicó a meter en otra caja pañales, juguetes y biberones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con la casa Harry?—Preguntó Hermione después de pasar una hora en silencio poniendo todo lo necesario en cajas.

—Esta casa es de Teddy, hasta que el sea mayor,todo se quedará igual. Vendré seguido solo a limpiar..—Respondió el azabache cerrando la caja.

—Es lo mejor, está es su herencia..

El padre de Hermione ayudó a bajar las cajas y después entre los tres desarmaron la cuna para ponerla en la camioneta del señor Granger.

—Harry ¿Llevaremos las fotos también?—Preguntó la castaña señalando las imágenes moviéndose en sus cuadros que estaban acomodados en la repisa que estaba en la chimenea.

El azabache las miró por un momento y se acercó a su mejor amiga para susurrarle y solo ella escuchara.

—Tus padres no están acostumbrados a ver fotos con movimientos ¿O sí? —

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Papa solo pareció ver algo en el diario "El profeta " pero de eso hace mucho.—

—Con el cambio de cabello de Ted tienen suficiente, cuando el pequeño sea más grande lo traeré a que conozca a sus padres en fotos.—Susurro esperando que su amiga no notara su tristeza al recordar a Remus y Tonks, nunca superaría ese sentimiento de culpa por las muertes.

La castaña colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry, para brindarle su apoyo incondicional.

—Hay cosas que no podemos evitar cuando hay guerras..—Dijo ella y apretó suavemente su mano sobre su piel.

No pudo explicar con palabras, lo que sintió en ese momento y lo que significó para él que Hermione estuviera a su lado a pesar de que ella misma pasó por mucho sufrimiento por su causa, ahora con calma podía analizar todo.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y solo dijo.—Lo sé.

—¿Ya está todo?—Preguntó el señor Granger desde la puerta de la casa.

Harry y Hermione se dieron vuelta a la vez y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Si papá, ya está todo.—Dijo la castaña caminando hacia su padre con la última caja con batas y mas ropa para Ted, la colocó en la camioneta.

El azabache miró por última vez la casa, pensando en si le faltaba algo. Cuando comprobó que habían sacado todo lo necesario, salió y cerró con llave. Aunque el vecindario era muy tranquilo, colocó un hechizo protector a la puerta, que se extendió por toda la casa.

—Gracias señor Granger!—Dijo Harry una vez que entró al asiento de copiloto. La castaña iba en el asiento trasero.

—No hay de que hijo, y dime Charlie por favor..

—Esta bien, te diré Charlie.

El camino de regreso a la casa Granger, fue tranquilo por que el tránsito estaba más calmado que lo habitual. Escuchando música y las anécdotas de consultorio del padre de Hermione, logró que se pasara más rápido el tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa, la mamá de Hermione estaba con Teddy en los brazos moviéndolo suavemente de un lado para otro y cantándole una canción para dormir.

-—Gracias a Dios regresaron, Ted no ha parado de llorar.. necesita un cambio de pañal.— Dijo en un susurro.

—Trajimos pañales mamá, por favor calienta la leche.—Susurro la castaña agarrando al bebe en los brazos. La señora Granger desfiló hacia la cocina. La castaña miró a Harry.—Vamos a cambiarlo..

—Yo no sé sobre eso..—Dijo siguiendo a su mejor amiga hacia la habitación.

—Lo sé, tú vas a aprender por qué en algún momento lo tendrás que hacer solo..

Al azabache se le cerró el estómago,nunca había cambiado a un bebé, ni le había dado el biberón ni nada. En temas de niños, es realmente novato, pero iba a aprender, pondría todo su esfuerzo para saber hacerlo bien, se lo debía a los padres de Teddy, sería el mejor padrino.

Hermione con la mano desocupada, colocó una manta sobre la cama y encima a Ted.

—Trae un pañal y el paquete de toallita húmeda.

—Ordenó la castaña y Harry buscó en el bolso lo que le había pedido.

Con cuidado le quitó el pantalón y el pañal sucio, extendió la mano y el azabache le dio la toallita húmeda. Limpio con mucho cuidado la zona íntima del bebé mientras Harry la observaba atónito. Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

—He aprendido mirando a mis tías con sus hijos-Comentó antes de que él pudiera articular la pregunta. —También practicando con mis muñecas cuando era niña y mirando novelas novelas..

—Wooow—Solo dijo Harry y le pasó el pañal limpio.

La castaña secó la piel del bebé con una toalla seca, le colocó crema para evitar que se le forme escaldaduras y un poco de talco, procedió a poner el pañal nuevo. Después volvió a colocarle el pantalón.

Teddy estaba despierto y miraba alegre a la castaña. Regresaron a la sala y la mamá de Hermione ya tenía listo el biberón con la temperatura ideal para que el bebé tomará la leche.

—Ahora vamos a alimentarnos—Le dijo al bebé y beso su mejilla.

Harry agarró el pañal sucio y lo tiró al cesto de la basura junto a las toallas húmedas.

Lo que prosiguió fue darle el biberón.

—Eso lo haces tú.—Dijo riendo la castaña al ver al azabache asombrado. Con cuidado colocó que Teddy en sus brazos.— Siéntate y coloca a Ted sentadito para que no se ahogue..

Harry obedeció las palabras de la castaña, quien le entregó el biberón en la mano con suavidad le enseñó cómo dárselo al bebé.

Ted cuando tuvo contacto con el biberón, empezó a succionar la leche.

—Tenía hambre—Dijo Harry y Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ambos amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Gracias Herms, no sé qué haría sin ti..

La castaña se ruborizó.—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti..

Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Ted terminó su biberón.

—Ahora solo falta que eructe..—Dijo la castaña, agarro el biberón, lo dejó sobre la mesa y con mucho cuidado agarró a Ted y lo movió para quedar boca abajo. —Dale unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

Harry dudó un poco pero obedeció y dio varios golpecitos sobre la espalda del bebé y éste eructo.

Después se dispusieron a ordenar todo lo que trajeron de la ex-Casa de los Tonks.

—Hermione y ¿Porqué te separaste de Ron?—Preguntó Harry cuando habían empezado ordenando la ropa de Teddy en los cajones de su armario.

—Con Ronald nunca nos entendimos..—Respondió la castaña con tono decepcionado.

—Pero.. en plena guerra se pusieron de novios..

—Creí que había madurado pero fue solo por la adrenalina del momento.

—Entiendo..—Dijo el azabache y por primera vez en su vida, sintió alivio por la noticia de que sus amigos no estuvieran juntos, no supo el porqué experimento aquel sentimiento pero lo llenó de alegría.

—Es mejor así, él debe ordenar sus prioridades..—Murmuró terminando de ordenar.

—Ron te quiere, lo he visto en todos estos años de amistad..

—No dudo que me quiera pero, buscamos diferentes cosas, él quiere seguir siendo un niño toda su vida y yo.. quiero tener una vida, casarme y tener hijos.—Soltó un profundo suspiro y Harry la abrazó de lado.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nota de autor: mil perdones por no actualizar seguido, por las fiestas se me hizo imposible ponerme a escribir. Prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Hago lo que no me gusta de los escritores, demorar en actualizar. **

**Ahora, quisiera decirles ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! Espero que este año sea increíble y próspero para todos. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que les esté gustando y si tienen alguna crítica, recomendación por favor coméntenlo, yo Leo todo y anoto todo para mejorar. **

**Te protegeré, siempre. **

**(Harry y Hermione) **

**Capítulo 4.**

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía.

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry estaba viviendo en casa de Hermione junto al pequeño Teddy. Con ayuda de la señora Granger aprendió cómo cuidar al bebé y como darle el biberón cuidadosamente.

—Hoy es el control de Teddy con el médico pediatra, ¿Cierto Harry? —Preguntó Hermione empezando a tomar su café.

—Si, si hoy toca su control y también ponerle las siguientes vacunas. —Respondió el azabache igual empezando a desayunar. Tomó unas rodajas de tostada y les colocó mermelada para después empezar a comer de a una.

—Iré contigo, así te ayudo con Teddy.

—No hace falta Herms, yo puedo solo.

—Te acompañaré igual, además debo de ir a Gringotts para cambiar dinero por galeones.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Harry y Hermione negó, ambos rieron al unísono. —También iré al Ministerio de Magia, para postularme a un empleo.

Hermione frunció la frente al oír las palabras de su amigo. —Pero Harry ¿Ya no quieres ser auror?

—Ahora debo de pensar en Teddy, los galeones que me dejaron mis padres, pronto se acabarán.

—Sabes que mis padres y yo te ayudaremos. —Dijo colocando la mano sobre la de él. A Harry le latió el corazón fuerte, la observó agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, ella era la única persona que jamás lo abandonó, agradece a la vida en tener a Hermione en su vida y tuvo un repentino sentimiento de desear estar junto a ella para siempre.

—Lo sé Herms y te lo agradezco, pero pronto debo buscar un lugar donde vivir, para que Teddy tenga su propia habitación. —

—Harry, cariño puedes estar aquí el tiempo que desees. —Intervino la madre de Hermione que había estado escuchando la conversación. —Esta es tu casa.

—Muchas gracias se. —Se detuvo recordando la conversación con ella días anteriores y que le había pedido que la tratara por el nombre y de tu. Esbozo una sonrisa y siguió hablando. —Muchas gracias Helen! Son muy amables conmigo, pero debo tener algo propio. —

—Tienes razón, pero aun así siéntete como en tu casa..

El resto de la conversación se limitó a conversar sobre cuál sería el futuro de Teddy, tanto Harry como Hermione trataron de explicar a la señora Granger lo que era un metamorfomago y por qué no podría ir a un kínder muggle.

Después del desayuno, Harry alistó a Teddy mientras Hermione se preparaba.

—Tendremos que ir por polvos flu. —Dijo la castaña atando su cabello en una coleta.

El azabache que ya había puesto a Teddy en el cochecito para bebé, la miró dubitativo.

—Herms para usar la red flu, hay que registrar la casa ¿no? —

—Si, y lo hice desde que encontré a mis padres—Murmuró para que solo él la oyera.

—Eres brillante. — Dijo y la castaña solo sonrió de lado.

—¿Arreglaste todo lo de Teddy? —

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo listo.

La señora Granger les dio unas recomendaciones, además del biberón para Teddy y un paquete de pañales por si se ensuciaba durante el tiempo que estaban fuera.

Hermione tomó al bebé en sus brazos,el bolso lo colgó en el hombro, mientras Harry movió su varita y el cochecito se dobló para que sea más fácil de llevar.

La castaña entró a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos, dijo "Hospital San Mungo" a la vez que tiró el polvo.

Una llamarada verde se apoderó de ella y a los segundos no estaba. Reapareció en el hospital, salió y esperó a Harry, que a los minutos estaba junto a ella.

—A tus padres aún les sigue pareciendo extraño la magia. —Dijo el azabache abriendo nuevamente el cochecito. Hermione colocó a Teddy sentadito y activó el seguro para que no se salga.

—Yo creo que nunca se va a acostumbrar. —Contesto la castaña haciendo una mueca. —Pero nos aceptan.

—Y se han encariñado con Teddy. —Dijo Harry empezando a empujar despacio el carrito en dirección al consultorio. Saludaron a unas cuantas personas que los miraron asombrados de verlos juntos.

—Sí, pero ¿Quién no se encariñará de un bebé tan lindo? —Dijo Hermione agachándose un poco y acariciando al bebé que río al verla. El pequeño Teddy ya tenía 4 meses de edad, pasaba más tiempo despierto.

Doblaron una esquina siguiendo hablando cuando vieron una cabellera pelirroja que los observaba con cara asombrada.

—Ginny! —Dijo Hermione contenta al verla.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

—Teddy tenía turno con el médico. —Respondió Hermione señalando al pequeño bebé que jugaba con el autito que llevaba en sus manitos.

Ginny que hasta el momento no lo había visto, bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño Teddy.

—Oh por Merlín! Que grande esta. — Se agachó para besar la cabecita del bebé. —Harry, mi mamá me ha preguntado mucho por ti y dónde te estás quedando junto a Teddy.

—Me estoy quedando en casa de Hermione y sus padres. —Respondió el azabache observando a la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Pero ellos son muggles, ¿No se asustaron al ver a Teddy cambiar de color su cabello? —

—Mis padres están muy contentos por tener a Harry y a Teddy como huéspedes en casa. —Respondió Hermione, adelantándoseo a Harry.

Ginny los observó a ambos con expresión seria, iba a hablar pero la interrumpió el médico que salió del consistorio.

—Teddy Lupin. —anuncio y miró hacia los jóvenes.

—Disculpa Ginny, ya es hora de ver al médico. —Dijo Harry.

—Claro, nos vemos luego. —Respondió la pelirroja y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

La castaña que se asombró por la reacción de su amiga, arrastró el carrito hacia el interior del consultorio, seguido de Harry que sacaba la libreta médica de Teddy.

El médico agitó la varita mágica y se cerró la puerta detrás de él, camino hacia su asiento e hizo un gesto para que los chicos hicieran lo mismo.

—Bienvenidos! —Dijo a ambos moviendo sus manos. —¿Como han estado?

Harry le comentó todo lo que había hecho durante ese mes, también sus dudas y preguntas mientras el doctor escribía todo en un pergamino y le respondía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Después se dispuso a aplicarle la vacuna correspondiente a sus 4 meses y lo pesó.

—Teddy es un bebé saludable! —Dijo el médico después de revisar al pequeño.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

—La próxima vacuna ¿Cuándo es? — Quiso saber la castaña volviendo a poner a Teddy en el cochecito.

—Bien, la próxima visita es en el sexto mes, para control y ponerle otra vacuna, esa sería la última, descansa hasta los dos años, que es de refuerzo y después otra a los 6 y 11 años.

—Eso, todo lo que dijo ¿Lo puede anotar en el cuaderno? —Pregunto Harry después de analizar lo que habló el médico. Ser padre no era fácil y más estando solo, no teniendo experiencia con bebés.

—Claro que sí señor Potter, se lo colocaré en el cuaderno. —Respondió el médico, abrió el cuaderno y anotó todo lo que había dicho.

—Harry no te preocupes, yo recuerdo todo y tendré presente las fechas. —Le susurro la castaña para que solo él la escuchara.

Él le sonrió y solo dijo. —Gracias.

—Entonces nos vemos en dos meses, señor Potter, señorita Granger.

—Gracias Doctor! —Dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes y saludaron antes de irse.

Hermione agarró el cochecito y lo arrastró para salir del lugar, Harry la siguió.

—Entonces ¿Irás al ministerio? —Preguntó Hermione una vez que empezaron a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida del hospital.

—Siii iré, debo conseguir un empleo.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Teddy así tú vas tranquilo?

—No sé Herms.. será mucho trabajo para ti.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Solo iré a Gringgots y después regreso a mi casa.

—¿Segura que no será mucho para ti? —Pregunto el azabache deteniéndose abrir la puerta de salida y que su amiga saliera primero. Ella lo hizo y él cerró nuevamente la puerta.

—Muy segura. Conmigo estará protegido.

—Sé que contigo estará seguro. —avanzaron unos pasos hacia la calle. —Entonces ya me tengo que ir.

Hermione lo abrazó de lado para no dejar de cuidar el cochecito.

—Me saludas a Kingsley Shacklebolt!

—Claro que sí! Y tú saluda a Fleur. seguro estará en la oficina.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús mientras Hermione lo observa por un instante para después caminar por el camino opuesto, ella iría al Callejón Diagon, para llegar al banco de los magos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota de autor:**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches lectores y lectoras!**

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Sé que no soy una experta en narrativa y que debo aprender cada día más, por eso es importante sus sugerencias y comentarios dando críticas. Por ustedes trataré de siempre seguir con la historia porque sé son muchos y estoy agradecida por ello. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Lo segundo que quería decir, que se cuiden mucho. El virus Covid 19(Coronavirus) está afectando a todo el mundo y lo seguirá haciendo. Así que por favor, cuídense. Si hay cuarentena en sus países, quédense en sus casas y hagan caso a lo que digan los médicos. Usen alcohol en gel y lavarse las manos seguido. El virus no es una simple enfermedad como dicen algunos presidentes, hay que concientizarse y cuidarse mucho. ¡Por favor! Es algo que pasará pero hasta que pase, a estar prevenidos.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Gracias nuevamente, perdón por no actualizar. Ya hay otro capítulo a continuación…**

**Los quiero mucho y gracias nuevamente por leer.**

* * *

**Te protegeré, siempre. **

**(Harry y Hermione) **

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía._

**Capítulo: 5.**

Luego de aparecer, empezó a caminar. Pensó en todo lo vivido y le sorprendió todo lo que había cambiado su vida en estos meses. De un momento a otro, había un ser viviente para cuidar y que dependía de él. Jamás se arrepintió de haber aceptado la responsabilidad de ser el tutor de Teddy, por que en gran parte se sentía culpable por la muerte de su familia, debía cuidarlo. Agradece el tener a Hermione y a sus padres para apoyarlo, esperaba no ser una carga para ellos.

Llevó las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando con paso lento. Observaba el hermoso día que pasaba a su alrededor, el cielo despejado y el cálido aire que pasaba a su alrededor, tuvo una repentina idea de invitar a Hermione para tener un día de picnic junto a Teddy, y se sonrió al pensar en aquella escena.

Cuando notó que estaba a unos pasos de la entrada al ministerio de Magia, decidió dejar el pensamiento de lado.

Como lo hizo en las otras veces, fue hacia la vieja cabina telefónica, entró y colocó los números correctos. Una voz femenina lo saludó y preguntó qué haría.

_—Voy a ver al ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt—Dijo con voz clara._

La voz femenina le dio una identificación y como si fuera un ascensor, empezó a bajar.

Ya dentro del ministerio, que no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez, solo en la foto del nuevo ministro, se dirigió hacia la mesa de entrada.

_—Señor Harry Potter, ¿Que lo trae al ministerio?—_Preguntó cortés la bruja de la recepción.

Harry, no asimilaba la idea de que todo el mundo mágico lo conociera, mostró su mejor sonrisa y repitió las mismas palabras que antes.

_—Voy a ver al ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.—_

_—Claro ahora lo anunció.—_Respondió ella.

Aunque él sabía el camino hacia el despacho, escuchó atentamente a la recepcionista y siguió sus recomendaciones.

Al llegar a la puerta del lugar, golpeó tres veces y esperó pacientemente. A los segundos escucho la voz tranquilizadora del auror.

—Pasa Harry..

Abrió moviendo el pomo del pestillo y se encontró con un hombre alto y elegante, tal como lo recordaba.

—Kingsley, que gusto verte..

Se dieron un abrazo y apretón de mano, seguido de sentarse cada uno en un sillón.

—¿Que te trae por aquí muchacho?—Preguntó Kingsley.

Y Harry empezó su relato, le detallo desde la muerte de Andrómeda Black, la tutela de Teddy hasta vivir en la casa de los padres de Hermione.

—Por eso necesito trabajo, pero no auror, sino alguno de medio tiempo..—Concluyó Harry después de una hora hablando.

—Es una verdadera pena que renuncies a ser Auror, ya que eres un excelente duelista..

—Teddy me necesita, no podría ir a una misión y dejarlo solo.

—Entiendo..—Kingsley se frotó las manos pensando, después de unos minutos continuó hablando.—Podrías trabajar en el departamento de transporte mágico, necesitamos un vigilador de trasladores y Red Flu.. solo debes verificar la trayectoria y dar permisos. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza para afirmar luego de escuchar todo.

—Está bien, y muchas gracias Kingsley..

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi amigo.. —Dijo el auror y palmeó el hombro del azabache.— Veo que con Hermione se han hecho más cercanos ¿No?

Las mejillas de Harry se llenaron de color rojizo, se aclaró la garganta.

—Hermione es mi mejor amiga, siempre me ha apoyado..

—Por como hablas de ella, se nota que no es una simple amistad..

—Hummm.. si lo es..—Dijo apresuradamente.

El Moreno sonrió. —Como tu digas..

—Bueno ya debo irme.. —Dijo esto para despedirse del ministro. Debía volver a la casa de Hermione.

Las palabras de Kingsley resonaron en todo el trayecto a casa. ¿Podría ser verdad que su amistad con Hermione pasará a algo más?

—Ella está enamorada de Ron..—Se repitió varias veces para alejar cualquier pensamiento romántico.

\--

* * *

Salió del hospital teniendo en brazos a Teddy quien miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y alegría, a sus cinco meses de edad descubre algo nuevo cada segundo.

Con cuidado le coloco el gorro al pequeño para no asustar a los muggles con sus cambiantes colores de cabello, pasaba de un rojo fuego a un azul y después verde en segundos.

Tomaron el autobús que llevaba a Charing Cross Road. Como llevaba un bebé le cedieron el asiento reservado y ella aceptó entre risas.

—Eres muy joven ¿Cuanto tiene el bebé?—Le preguntó una señora bajita a su lado.

—No es mi hijo, tiene 5 meses..—Respondió moviendo con cuidado a Ted para que se sentara en sus piernas mientras colocaba la cartera en su hombro.

—Oh es muy lindo.. ¿Que color de cabello tiene el pequeño?—Dijo observando un mechon azul que sobresalía del gorro.

—Gracias!—Respondió la castaña esquivando la pregunta. El resto del viaje se la paso mirando para otro lado cuando la señora volvía el color de cabello del niño.

—Ya debo de bajarme. —Dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse. Con cuidado se bajó del autobús y caminó hacia la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. El trayecto fue de solo 3 cuadras, ya que la taberna está retirada de la calle principal.

Ya dentro del lugar, saludo a su ex compañera Hanna Abbott, a algunos amigos y rápido entró al Callejón Diagon.

Aquella calle interminable con varias tiendas que vendían todo tipo de productos escolares, le llenó el corazón de melancolía y también alegrías, porque su estadía en Hogwarts fue una montaña rusa, llena de aventuras y desafíos.

Empiezo a caminar por aquella calle adoquinada sosteniendo a Teddy para que este pudiera ver todo.

—Dentro de unos años, vendrás aquí junto a Harry para comprar tus artículos necesarios para Hogwarts..—Murmuró mirando al pequeño que aún no podía entender aquellas palabras.

Pasaron por la tienda de animales y Hermione recordó a Crookshanks quien había fallecido un año atrás por su edad avanzada. A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por eso bajó la cabeza y siguió caminado, ya otro día compraría otro gato para que Ted juegue cuando crezca.

Al ver nuevamente el imponente edificio con una figura de dragón en el techo, a Hermione le sorprendió que estuviera nuevamente en pie el banco Gringotts, ya que un año y medio atrás había quedado destruido gracias a su huida en un dragón junto a Harry y Ron después de visitar la bóveda de los Lestrange.

Entró y volvió a sorprenderse, ya que ahora no había duendes en la administración, sino que había magos y brujas atendiendo a los visitantes.

Se dispuso para caminar hacia la recepción de nacidos de Muggles cuando una voz la llamó.

—Hegmione—Dijo la mujer y al instante la castaña reconoció aquel acento francés.

—Fleur..

—Que gusto vegte pog aquí.. —Respondió la rubia con voz alegre, la quiso abrazar cuando se percató que tenía un bebé en sus brazos. —Oh Teddy, el ahijado de Haggy.

La castaña empezó a contarle resumidamente todo lo sucedido con Harry hasta que llegó a su casa.

—Y ahora estamos ayudando a que pueda solucionar su vida para que pueda trabajar y volver a su vida normal con el bebé..—Terminó de decir la castaña.

La rubia que escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía Hermione, sonrió de lado.

—Debe seg difícil paga un hombge solo cuidag un bebe tan pequeño..

—Así es pero con mis padres lo ayudamos mucho.. Harry no sabía casi nada sobre bebés—Murmuro la castaña aguantando la risa al recordar sus equivocaciones.

—Siempge supe que tu y Haggy tenían una química especial y ahora lo configmo pog como hablas de él..

—¿ehh? —Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, acomodó mejor a Teddy en sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza varias veces con la esperanza que no estuviera colorada la cara. —Harry y yo somos mejores amigos, solo eso.. nada más. El ama a Ginny y yo..—Recordó a Ron y frunció la nariz.—Yo estoy contenta por ellos.—Respondió por último.

—En tema de amog de una mugeg nunca me equivoco.. tu ya lo sabgas.. bueno me tengo que ig. Otgo día nos vemos Hegmione..—Al decir lo último se fue caminando hacia las oficinas.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de volver a su estado normal. —Esta francesa se equivoca..—Se dijo para sí y siguió caminando hacia la recepción de nacidos muggles.

Agradeció que solo hubiera dos personas antes.

Cuando le tocó su turno, cambió dinero muggle por galeones. El mago le dio una bolsita llena de galeones.

Al terminar salió del banco, teniendo cuidado con Teddy.

A la vuelta para su casa, la castaña pensó sobre las palabras de Fleur. Debía de reconocer que en un tiempo tuvo sentimientos por su mejor amigo, ya que era él era el tipo de chico que le gustaban pero lo descarto en el momento en que se enteró que Ginny estaba enamorada de él. Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y pensar en algo más productivo.


End file.
